I. The present invention is drawn to a cutting apparatus for producing profiles on a workpiece.
The principle object of the invention is to improve on a cutting or drawing tool of the aforementioned kind, such that at least one cutter plate can be permanently positioned with such precision that high-precision workpieces can be produced, and wherein the cutter plate is easily removed and replaced without the use of special tools. A further object of the invention is to make it possible to machine, in a single setting of the workpiece, profile surfaces and header surfaces between the profile surfaces.